Dead 'Munks Final Story
by Mass Effect Fanatic N7
Summary: Here it is...the first two chapters to my new story.  If you have read the sneak peeks, PLEASE READ!  There is important info concerning story.  Other than that, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dead 'Munks**

**(A/N: Well here it is...the first chapter of Dead 'Munks, a crossover between Dead Space and AATC. Please read this authors message, I have an important message about this story. Anyways, be prepared for one of the scariest horror stories to hit this achieve yet. **

**Three things before the story begins:**

**First, this section will explain background details about Dead Space: including the markers, indoctrination, the necromorphs and the stages of the outbreak. The story begins in the next chapter after this section. **

**Secondly, I just want to say that Dead Space and AATC are not my original ideas. Dead Space is owned by Visceral Games Studios and EA. Alvin and the Chipmunks is owned by it's original creators as well. The only things I own in this story are my original weapons and tech that I created for this story (along with a few other surprises). **

**Finally, a word of warning. Just like my sneak peeks, there will be blood, gore, violence and death. (But hey, that's what you get with a survival horror game series that was so critically acclaimed by IGN (international gaming network) and G4; it was said to put: F.E.A.R., Resident evil, Silent Hill and Doom all to shame. **

**One last thing, I've decided to make this story a little more docile. Anywhere there is content that might be too...brutal (mainly suicide and "death of children" scenes), I'll put a warning up. I know that seems weird because of this being an "M" rating, but I know of people that are very uneasy about these concepts.**

**Anyways, on with the background. The next chapter begins the story. (Just skip this if you don't want to read it)**

"Dead Space is a survival-horror video game series and it is set in the distant future. At this point in time, Earth has been mined of all of it's resources. With mankind on the brink of extinction, humans began to expand into the galaxy to colonize worlds. Humans also began to mine planets using "planet-cracker" class vessels.

The game takes place on the U.S.G Ishimura, the first and most famous of these ships, when the vessel goes "dark". This means there's no communication from the vessel going in or out. At this point, a repair team is dispatched to the last known coordinates of the ship. Shortly after arriving, the team comes under attack by unknown alien life, later found out to be "Necromorphs". Only three members survive the attack, one being the main character of "Dead Space", Isaac Clarke. The concept of the game is Isaac working with the other two team members to try to find a way off of the ship as they fight for survival against the Necromorphs and trying to unravel the mystery of their existence."

**Necromorphs**- the enemy that Isaac encounters in Dead Space 1 and 2. Necromorphs are basically reanimated dead human corpses combined with live alien DNA to create the unique concept of "the alien undead." The term "necromorph" was quoted by Dr. Terrence Kyne, a doctor that served on the USG Ishimura, and one of the few survivors when Isaac's team arrives. In later chapters of the game, he helps Isaac to try to stop the Necromorph outbreak.

Necromorphs typically have little more than animal intelligence. They are not capable of reasoning or higher level thinking of any kind. (With the exception of the Stalkers) Necromorphs attack and kill any human on sight, only to create corpses for a pure alien breed of necromorph, the infector, to reanimate and create more of the horde.

I call necromorphs, in my words, "alien zombies on steroids" because of the fact they are part alien, they are the walking dead and they are very, very hard to kill. They can survive being shot in the head, decapitated, disemboweled or dismembered (to a degree). The easiest way to kill them is to dismember them to inflict horrible damage. They attack and kill their prey using: claws, scythes, blades, barb projectiles, organic explosives and vomit (in the case of the Puker).

Finally, necromorphs _**can**_ be created from the corpses of animals **(sorry, the info on my profile is incorrect)**. Animal necromorphs are never encountered in the game, but are mentioned in the book Dead Space: Martyr. Necromorphs are significantly less aggressive towards animals than they are towards humans, and they only kill animals if they get in their way directly.

**Marker and indoctrination**- This is how the outbreak begins. All of the DNA code that makes up the virus that creates necromorphs is stored in the red marker, a reverse-engineered copy of the true alien artifact known as the black marker. The marker uses the DNA codes to generate infectors and other "pure" necromorphs, such as the Ubermorph.

The marker's height varies. The original red marker in dead space was 10 feet tall. The new marker in dead space 2 was over 13 stories tall. The marker emits an indoctrination field, a field of energy that effects both necromorphs and humans alike. Against Necromorphs, the field creates one frequency that puts all necromorphs into stasis, or hibernation. They stop moving and just stand there, blankly staring ahead, unaware of anything around them. The original necromorphs from the first outbreak on Aegis-7 had been in hibernation for over 200 years.

Against humans; however, the field has a separate frequency that creates a form of dementia in humans, making people more irrational and mentally unstable. Indoctrination has different stages, but the end result is it turns you completely insane, creating terrifying hallucinations. People at this point begin committing suicides, murders, homicides, mass executions, etc. At this point, the effects on the human mind are irreversible. Creating the bodies of dead humans this way is how the outbreak starts. Some people are more resistant to indoctrination than others, but no one is immune. In Dead Space 2, Isaac begins to experience more vivid hallucinations than he did in the first game, but he has a strong enough willpower to not go insane from them like most people would.

**R.I.G.**- A R.I.G. is basically a personal super computer, surgically mounted to a persons spine. It links up with the nervous system, allowing the user to control it with their thoughts. A rig does everything from showing a person's current physical health, to storing and archiving data, to keeping inventory of what a person is carrying with them, such as ammo.

**(A/N: This is the key info for the dead space series. I know this may be confusing, but Dead Space itself is difficult to understand beyond the survival horror. The next chapter will begin the story, but please bear with the first chapter, it is one of the few that take place **_**exclusively **_**in the Dead Space universe.)**


	2. An Unexpected Twist

Chapter 1: An unexpected twist

(This chapter begins at the end of the Dead Space 1 game, but with an altered plot line for this story)

"I just can't stop. I can't stop to think or even wonder if this would really work" I thought to myself as I was guiding the relic along the rail system back to it's resting pedestal. "I have to trust Dr. Kyne in saying that returning this 'marker' as he referred to it to it's resting place will seal the hive mind and stop these Necromorphs.

I thought about all those who had been lost...lost to these abominations of nature. I knew over 50 people on the USG Ishimura, 50 out of the 1000+ crew members. One person though, stood out more then the others...Nicole, my girlfriend. Nicole had been serving on the USG Ishimura mining ship as a doctor when the necromorphs made it onboard from the colony via a utility ship. I love her and I would do anything to see her and I live through this...nightmare.

Just as I was about to move the marker to the loader that would raise it up to the pedestal, I heard a disturbing, spine shivering growling and roaring sound I knew too well from surviving on the USG Ishimura for over two days. "Slashers" I said to myself. I whipped around from the excavation site where the pedestal was towards the direction of the massive grey metal wall that was the outside of the colonial transit hub and warehouse. The colony dwarfed not only me and the marker, but also the group of beings standing on a metal walkway between the pedestal and the colony.

On the metal walkway where I was, I could see two disgusting, mutated, black necromorphs standing there. They each had glowing red eyes that could pierce anyone's mind with fear. They had lethal scythes growing from mutated arms coming out of their back. They were standing there scythes poised to strike as one of them was slobbering black fluid from it's missing jaw. The other was slowly waving it's mutated arms around, almost like a warning before the strike.

I readied one of my 5 weapons I had. **(A/N: In dead space, you can carry only 4 weapons at once, but I added another into the inventory for more flexible combat scenes.) **I readied my military grade pulse rifle that I had acquired on the USG Ishimura and readied it to shoulder height. The weapon projected out 4 blue aiming lasers along with the standard flashlight beam for making aiming easier and illuminating dark spaces respectively. I could see a holographic display coming from the right side of the weapon that listed a blue '30' to show that there were 30 pulse rounds in the current magazine.

Just as I was about to fire, going for the head to blind the slasher on the right; I heard a deep growl behind me, a sound which I feared even more than the two alien undead that were in front of me. I spun around, only to be picked up by a Brute necromorph, which look like over grown tan and red fleshy gorilla's. It dangled me in front of it's face. It's disfigured and mutated face. Then I felt the beast throw me over the railing that followed the metal walkway, and I hit the marker with my back.

I hit the marker with such force that I had the wind knocked out of me. I crawled over to my pulse rifle as quickly as I could, taking use of the 30+ feet the creature had thrown me, and put my hand on the stock of my rifle. Then, I heard a loud whir and the sound of surging electricity. I looked to my right to see the marker glowing blue now instead of red, which I never remembered any log stating the marker's codes changing color.

I didn't want to stay around and find out what it was doing though. I turned to try to run, but suddenly I felt frozen in place. No matter how hard I struggled to move, I was stuck...a prisoner of this relic. I then saw an electrical field being emitted from the marker that quickly spread out in a dome around me and the necromorphs on the platform. I only managed to glace out of my right eye to see that the number of necromorphs had more than tripled, with more coming out of a loading dock in the transit hub. They were standing there, but oddly enough; they weren't moving much. They were still growling and howling in disturbing gibberish of voices, but they weren't walking towards me. "This is new to me" I thought in desperation.

Out of the 18 some Necromorphs that were standing on the walkway, about 3 of them were Infectors. The Infectors look like tan and red bat like beings with no face, but rather a needle like proboscis in place to be used in the process of mutation.

Suddenly, I felt an a horrible pain so sharp and so suddenly, I screamed in agony. It felt like I was being electrocuted by a power line and being struck by lightning. I then felt my vision whiteout rapidly. Then... I felt nothing.

**Authors note**: Before I end the chapter, let me clarify a few things. 1st) The Chipmunks and the Chipettes will come into play, in their original versions, not the CGI versions, in the next chapter. 2nd )I will explain the appearance of all the necromorphs that will appear in each chapter before it begins. Last and most important, please review, whether good or bad ( I would especially like reviews telling me whether or not this story is too difficult to understand), but no flames.


	3. The Future Meets the Past

**Chapter Two: The Future Meets the Past **

**(A/N: Some of the necromorphs are made from the bodies of dead children and babies. I don't like children being victims, so they will not appear frequently in this story. I also won't show any necromorph transformation scenes involving children AT ALL. Still, it is survival-horror after all.)**

list of necromorphs and their appearance **(skip if you don't want to read it)**:

**Slasher, evolved class**- more human then alien in shape, this breed has heightened speed and enhanced survivability compared to the more base slasher. They have no skin, rather their bodies are covered in a black skin like material and they have two scythes, one on each mutated arm emerging from their back that they use to hack away at their prey.

**Lurker; base class**- a necromorph breed made from the corpses of dead babies; these mutant humanoids look like a baby crawling on the ground down on it's stomach. They attack by jumping onto walls using suction-cup like things on their legs and hands. Then sprouting red fleshy like tentacles from their back with tan barb like objects on the end. They attack by shooting organic projectiles out of the tentacles with the hope of pinning you to a wall or impaling you. They also have a secondary attack, but you will have to read to find out.

**Pregnant , base class**- a necromorph breed made from the corpses of obese people, they have scythes just like the slasher, only two feet longer. However, they carry these alien creatures in called Creepers, which look like tan crawling blobs. Creepers are made from dead skin. If Pregnants are about to die, they slash their stomach open and these creatures fall out of them and attempt to kill you by eating your flesh.

**Leaper, evolved class**- necromorphs made from the upper torso of humans, but they run using only their front arms (trust me, they can run very fast). They use the razor sharp scorpion like tail, which was once their spine to attack their victims. They can climb walls and ceilings, and are capable, with just their front arms, of jumping more than 12 feet. They have retractable fangs in their mouth and are much more tough than the basic leaper.

**Brute, base class**- made from an unknown corpse (though in the game they imply them to be made from many human corpses thrown together.) These creatures are known for their brute strength. They have a posture like a gorilla and kill by pounding their targets to nothing but gore and blood. They have organic armor capable of deflecting bullets, so they can only be killed by severing it's arms from behind. They are strong enough to pick up over 400 pounds easily.)

**(Story begins now) **

I regained consciousness to find myself in what seemed to be a ware house. Something seemed to be off though. While there were crates scattered around the warehouse, they were made of wood, not metal. Also they didn't have holographic displays to identify their contents. I noticed that their weren't any lifter mechs in the warehouse, which were always standard for any heavy lifting job.

My thoughts were broken by growling and almost sickening gurgling sounds. I groaned quietly and said "Can they pick any worse time?" I stood up, which was difficult considering my joints felt like they were frozen in a fixed position, and grabbed my pulse rifle as quickly as I could. Thankfully none of my other weapons came off the magnetic hooks on my suit.

**(A/N: In the game, Isaac is always wearing a military grade armored suit, whether it is an engineering suit or a suit of combat armor)**

I turned, ready to face the legions of the alien undead, but I came face to face with something more shocking. Behind me, in the middle of the warehouse, was a glowing white portal floating about six inches from the ground. It was radiating light that, even with my combat suit's helmet and visor, felt like it was blinding me. Coming out of the portal also; were necromorphs. They were flooding out, like a raging river, until there were too many to count.

I took off, sprinting away from the portal and the necromorphs and I began to run for the nearest exit I could find. As I was running, I was throwing the occasional grenade behind me to slow them down. With each explosion, it either dismembered or confused them. I rounded a corner to run into a hallway...with a door at the end of it. "Thank god" I thought in relief. As I was running, I could hear the clattering of feet and howls and roars of the necromorphs behind me. I finally made it to the end of the hallway and tried to open the door. I pushed the door again and again, trying to desperately open it. I then noticed a card reader to the right of the door that had the words "locked" on the display, a non-holographic display panel.

I was trapped!

I glanced behind me to see more than 20 necromorphs of all varying types standing at the end of the hallway from me. They were rapidly approaching me, shrieking and ready to end me. "I haven't come this far to die" I yelled out in determination!

I grabbed my plasma cutter, an improvised piece of mining equipment that fired three high powered beams of plasma out of three different barrels, and aimed it at the lock. The three blue aiming lasers pointed at the door lock. I fired once and the lock, handle and a small chunk of the metal door disintegrated on impact with the hot plasma. I kicked it open and took off sprinting, both my plasma cutter and pulse rifle in hand. I looked behind me to see about half of the necromorphs following me out. "Damn, these guys are persistent" I thought as I was running down the street.

I was now totally confused. I was just on Aegis-7 and now, I seemed to be on Earth. But it didn't really look like the earth I'm from. There were no holographic signs or hover cars, rather there were the old wheeled cars that I have never seen anywhere but in museums. Even the houses looked different. They seemed like they were very old compared to the houses were I come from. I was sprint so hard, I was starting to heave from exhaustion, but I can't give up. I won't.

"I haven't come this far to become one of them" I thought. I turned around and ran backwards as I fired three bursts of 5 rounds from my pulse rifle. The 15 energy rounds did some damage, as I tore a Leaper's front left leg off, decapitated a Pregnant and did enough damage to a slasher to put it down...for good. I was about to fire another burst, when the necromorphs suddenly halted.

All of them.

I stopped too, unsure of what was going on, but I kept both my weapons pointed at them; ready to make the first move against them. I could just barely see the warehouse which was about half a mile away. They then began to sniff the air like a pack of wolves, hunting their prey. They kept on slobbering this black fluid from their missing jaws (at least those who had missing jaws.) They then let out a series of shrieks and howls, and I put my fingers on both triggers; determined to survive. Finally they all just ran away, towards another street that intersected the one I was on. I didn't like this.

I knew that this meant one of two things. A) they were being attracted to something else like maybe another marker ( which was highly unlikely) or B)...they found new prey. I began to chase after them to save whomever their next victims would be from a fate worse than death...rebirth as them.

(Meanwhile; from the perspective of 6 chipmunks who were walking home at night)

**(A/N: the Chipmunks are 15 and the Chipettes are 14)**

"Alvin, remind me again. Why did we agree to see this movie at 10:00 at night" asked a certain chipette in pink to a chipmunk clad in red named Alvin?

Alvin looked at the chipette and said "Because Brittany, monster movies are more scary to see at night and I know you three have been dying to see it" responded Alvin to the chipette in pink, Brittany.

Alvin's brothers, Simon and Theodore, were also walking to their homes with their counterparts too.

"I thought that movie was over rated" said Simon as he was holding the hand of a chipette clad in purple and blue, who was wearing glasses.

The chipette next to Simon, Jeanette, looked at Simon in shock. "I thought you liked the movie" she said in her usual soft voice. "It was a very suspenseful movie."

Simon looked at her with a look of resentment and said, "come on, Jeanette. I could tell the plot of that movie after about 20 minutes of sitting through it."

Jeanette then replied with a smile saying, "regardless, I still liked seeing it with you."

Simon then smiled back at her saying, "me, too"

Theodore, who was walking behind Simon and Jeanette, was shaking and was very uneasy as he was walking. Alvin noticed this for about the last 10 minutes.

"What a scaredy cat" he thought to himself as he continued to walk beside Brittany.

A chipette standing next to Theodore, clad in spring green colored clothing was trying to comfort him. "Oh, Theodore. You have to remember" she said putting her hand on his shoulder while speaking in a comforting voice. "There are no such things as mon..." she began.

Then she was interrupted by loud sounds that scared them all. Sounds that seemed to pierce the night air. 5 booms occurred in rapid succession three times in a row. All six of them froze at once. Jeanette clung to Simon and asked in a quivering voice, "What..What was t..that?"

Alvin looked back at her and said in concern "I don't know, but they sounded close."

Brittany then added in an uneasy tone "I think we should hurry home, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Alvin looked at Brittany and said "Yeah, I think we..." Alvin began.

Then a disturbing sound pierced the night air. It sounded completely unnatural and it frightened them to the point where they backed up to each other, shivering in fear. It was a loud roar of a disturbing nature, mixed with a gurgling sound that sent shivers down their spines. They stood frozen until Eleanor spotted a figure walking towards a streetlight. It was moving slowly and it appeared to be human.

She pointed at it and said "That's weird. Why would someone be walking through the streets this late at night?"

Truth be told, it wasn't walking. More like, it was limping. Alvin saw something odd about it as it approached a streetlight. It had it's arms raised up near it's head and coming out of the arms were objects that seemed to be weapons, but it was hard to tell.

The figure slowly approached a street light, and the closer it got; the more unusual the figure seemed.

Then they all gasped in shock as they noticed something with it. It had red glowing eyes that felt like it dug into your soul like a demon in the darkness. It took a step into the light and they all screamed at what they saw.

"What the hell is that" yelled Simon with shock in his voice!

The figure was covered in a black like skin that gave it a "shadowy" appearance and it had two scythes coming out of the hands. The scythes were covered in dried blood. This beast was drooling some kind of black fluid from it's missing jaw and made a bunch of gurgling and gibberish like sounds. It stopped and looked up at them, it's glowing eyes burrowing into the minds of the six chipmunks, filling them with fear. The eyes of the monster (necromorph) and the eyes of the six chipmunks met for15 seconds. During this duration, the monster was moving slowly from one side of the street to the other, as though it was studying them. The chipmunks were just frozen in place, terrified of this...thing.

Finally the necromorph shrieked and it charged at them at a fast speed, faster than a human could run as it was swinging it's scythes back and forth through the air. The 6 of them screamed as this thing was about to shred them. They ran away for their lives from it at lightning fast speed, yet the creature sounded like it was gaining on them. They could hear it growls and cries as it got closer. They didn't dare look back.

Then suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the night. The six had ran behind a car for cover and they looked over the hood of the car to see what the sound was. The thing was still standing, but it's head was gone. A jet of blood was in it's place.

"No way" shouted Brittany in disbelief. The others just stared in shock.

Simon muttered in shock "that's impossible!"

They said this because the thing was still walking around...without it's head. It seemed blinded, but somehow still aware of what was around it. Then another boom echoed from nowhere followed by an orange explosion on the torso of the necromorph. The blast tore a hole in the beast the size of a basketball. The creature twitched as flesh was blown apart and burned away. It collapsed to the ground and shook violently, rolling around as if it was having a stroke.

Finally, Brittany and Jeanette noticed something even weirder that made them gasp again. A figure of a humanoid came into the light of the streetlight. It seemed to be human, though. It was wearing a white armored suit with a helmet that had two blue glowing visors in it. The helmet was white and grey along with the suit. The suit had an insignia on it's chest, but the chipmunks couldn't tell what it was. What made them very curious was the orange and grey, metal object in it's hand. It was larger then a pistol and seemed to project a flashlight from it. As well as three different laser beams.

This human walked over to the creature on the ground and stood over it. The thing stopped shaking around and seemed to, even without it's head, be aware of the human's presence. The human pointed the orange object at the creature and pulled the trigger. A flash of orange light followed by a loud boom occurred as the creatures torso was shredded by the close blast. The monster like creature then stopped moving.

It was dead.

The human like being turned to the direction of the 6 chipmunks and the chipmunks quickly ducked back behind the car, unsure of what this human would do to them.

Jeanette clung to Simon in fear as she was mumbling to herself. Theodore was so scared, he looked like he could have a heart attack any second, and Eleanor was trying to comfort him. Alvin and Brittany were huddled together and, despite being the oldest, they were still terrified of what happened.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out in English saying with an experienced tone, "It's safe to come out now. It's dead."

After hearing the human speak English, the kids peeked over the car hood again, this time at the human.

It then said in an assuring tone of voice, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt any of you."

The chipmunks slowly and hesitantly got up from behind the car and began to walk to their unknown savior.

Alvin and Jeanette were the first to reach the human. Alvin then looked up at the human, whose voice sounded like a man's and he said in a grateful tone "I don't know who you are, but thank you for saving us."

Jeanette then looked up at the human and said in "Yeah, thanks." She then paused and asked the human out of curiosity, "Just what was that anyways?"

The human then looked down at the corpse before it and said "that...was a necromorph. A slasher to be precise" as the human was nudged the body with his weapon.

Brittany took a look at the dead beast and she felt sick. The corpse had a steadily growing pool of blood and an organ of some kind on the ground next to it. She looked away with disgust.

Simon then asked, confused "Wait, what did you say this thing was?"

The man then holstered his weapon and said "A necromorph." He then looked at the kid's blank expressions and said "Don't tell me you haven't heard of these before?"

The kids looked at each other with confused expressions. Finally, Simon then asked "why, should we have?"

The man then said "Well, let me ask you guys this first. What year is it?" They all looked at him in a weird way.

"What year" stated Simon in a curious tone? "It's 2011."

Upon hearing this the human looked down and said "Well then that justifies my theory on this."

Jeanette then asked "Justifies what? Who are you exactly?"

The man then said "I'm Isaac Clarke and, well, where I come from these things aren't exactly..."

However, before he could fully explain, another series of shrieks and growls was heard. Isaac immediately went for some cylindrical weapon on his back, a weapon with a muzzle shaped like a circle with three separate barrels around the cylindrical object that seemed to represent a triangle in placement. The weapon had a flat, wide stock. He whipped around and the 7 of them saw the last things they wanted to see...more necromorphs. There were about 9 of them, all ready to maul them.

Three looked like the one Isaac had just killed. The same skin and scythes, but two of them had intact jaws. Two others seemed like they were really fat necromorphs with the same scythe like objects on their mutated arms, only a lot longer. Two were very short, about the size of a baby, but they had tentacles coming out of their back and they were shaking them slowly, almost a cobra before the first strike. The largest one was the most ugly. It looked like a large shaved gorilla with red fleshy blotches exposed and it had a mandible like mouth. It was growling loudly and it kept pounding it's fists into the street, cracking the cement with each strike. The last semmed like it was just the upper half of a necromorph, with a scorpion like tail and blade at the end of it. I tbarked and growled loudly as it opened up it's mouth, and revealed four sharp fangs. Isaac raised the rifle to hip height and a display appeared next to the gun with a blue 30 on it. The chipmunks looked up at Isaac to see him glance down at them

"Guys, run" he said firmly as he raised the rifle to shoulder height. The necromorphs then charged one after the other. "RUN NOW" he screamed as he began to fire at these monsters! The kids fled away from Isaac, obeying his command.

(Back to Isaac's perspective)

"There's no end to you, is there" I thought as I began to fire my pulse rifle, strafing the necromorphs with pulse rounds? I killed three, one lurker by hitting and clipping two of it's tentacles, and two slashers by blowing off their arms with precise fire, followed by a strafe of energy rounds across the chest.

I then noticed a Pregnant that tried to rush me from my right. It raised it's left arm, posing it's two foot long scythe to strike the closer it got. I quickly aimed at it and shot off the raised arm with a burst of fire. It wasn't even phased as it kept getting closer. I then put my hand on a pump-mechanism below the barrel of the pulse rifle. I cocked it once and fired off a grenade from the center hole in the rifle. The grenade detonated on impact with the Pregnant, blowing it apart as blood splattered everywhere. I then cocked the mechanism to load the next grenade.

I then saw a slasher that charged me from my right, knocking me down to the ground. It roared in a vicious tone and raised it scythes over me. I quickly rolled out of the way just as the scythes slammed into the concrete. I then grabbed my plasma cutter in a swift motion and fired a blast of plasma right into it's chest, blowing the torso nearly in half as blood spewed from the wound. It roared in response and it then just collapsed on the ground. I quickly fired another blast into it's back, just in case. Necromorphs have been known to play dead.

I spotted another Pregnant and fired off two blasts from the plasma cutter. The blasts tore into it, and the creature began to cut open it's own stomach in response. Then a swarm of creepers came falling out of it. The Pregnant then fell to the ground and then tried crawling using it's scythes, unable to stand because of it's stomach injury. I quickly swapped my cutter out for a tan, launcher mechanism with a complex design. I raised my weapon, which was a kinetic booster device. It is a short ranged shotgun like weapon, killing with pure kinetic energy. I aimed it at the creepers and the crawling Pregnant. I pushed the trigger once, and the gun jolted in my hands as a blast of pure energy was fired out. I quickly saw all of the creepers explode and the Pregnant blow to chunks from the nearly invisible blast.

I then heard a long, demonic like barking sound, followed by a roar. I whipped around just in time to see a Leaper swing it's blade like tail at me. I screamed in pain as the blade went through a weak point in the armor, the blade cutting into my body. It cut through the skin and fat, but thankfully didn't go further than that. As the Leaper was about to strike again. I quickly grabbed the tail and pulled the body towards me. The necromorph, caught off guard, tried to scurry away, but I held on to the tail with one hand and leveled the launcher at the Leaper's torso. I pushed the trigger and the Leaper exploded. The tail was all that was left intact of it.

I then felt something swipe me as I fell to the ground once more. I looked behind me to see the brute standing above me as it then lunged it's massive tan and red fleshy arm out at me. It grabbed my legs and clutched them like they were a steering wheel during a car accident. It lifted me up off the ground as I grunted in pain as it was squishing my legs. I managed to reach my contact beam, a particle-accelerator type weapon and the most powerful gun I had.

I couldn't fire it while it was lifting me, or the recoil would snap my back; so I swung the weapon as hard as I could at the being's face. I wacked it hard enough to get it to drop me. I fell in a heavy thud. I quickly stood up and aimed it at the necromorph. I aimed for the cent of it's chest, going through the head as well. I held the trigger as a visible aura of bright gold light swarmed the barrel of the weapon.

"You should have stayed back on Aegis-7...asshole" I yelled darkly!

I then released the trigger, and immediately I was hit with bone-jarring recoil. A brilliant beam of pure destructive power shot out of the weapon, hitting the Brute with full force. The beam was so powerful, it burned clean through the armor, through the flesh and out the other side of it; leaving a gigantic gapping hole in it. I saw the beam hit the sidewalk and melt straight through it as well. The Brute stopped growling and just stood still for a second. The hole burned it's head clean off and enough of the body that I knew it was dead right away. It then fell to the ground in a gory heap.

I stood there for a second, making sure they were all really dead. I then gathered up all of my weapons and began to walk back to the car the kids were hiding behind. I heard mumbling and whimpering coming from behind the car, getting louder and more clear the closer I got.

"Oh, god Simon. I don't want to die" cried a soft and terrified voice.

I got behind the car and saw that all of the kids were huddled together, shivering in fear. I then softly spoke to them, "Kids?"

They all yelped with a surprised scream. They then quickly turned to me and, upon seeing me; they breathed a huge sigh of relief. They were very pale and I saw that two of them, the kid in green and who was a little on the chubby side and the girl in purple and blue, who was wearing glasses, they were both sobbing. I crouched down to their height and tried to comfort them.

"Hey, it'll be alright. They're all dead, they can't hurt you guys or anyone else again."

The boy in red then looked up at me with a huge of look of gratefulness and fear in his eyes and said "Thank you for saving us again, Isaac."

He was sitting next to a chipette in pink and he was embracing her, trying to comfort her. She wasn't crying, but I could see she was in a very fragile state of mind.

I then looked over at another chipette, wearing blue and purple and who had glasses on, and saw that she was sobbing. The boy in blue was trying to comfort her, but she was so terrified.

I then looked at her put my hand on her shoulder gently and I said "Hey, it's okay now. They can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

I saw that she was still upset, but between the boy in blue and myself; we were able to calm her down and comfort her. I then looked at all of the kids and asked in a friendly voice, "If you want me to, I can take you kids home." They nodded and the boy in red said "we would like that very much."

As we walked towards the house that the three boys live in, they began to tell me their names and what they were doing out so late. The boys were Alvin, Simon and Theodore and the Girls were Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. We didn't talk much after that until we were now walking up to the front step of the boy's house. Alvin rang the doorbell. After a minute, the door opened to a man standing there. He was average height, had black hair and was in his late 20's early 30's.

The man looked down at the three boys and looked like he was about to yell. Then he must have noticed the fact they were pale and looked like they had seen an army of ghosts. His face changed from anger to concern. He then noticed the girls and said "Why are you three here?" Then he looked up at me and then asked in extreme curiosity, "and who are you?"

**End chapter 2**

**Well I hope you all liked it. As you can probably tell, this is meant to be a horror story, but will also have friendship/family (which will come in later chapters). I wanted to make this seem as much like Dead Space as I could, and I think I did a pretty good job. Please tell me what you all thought of the chapter, as well as the detail. Is it too graphic, or should I overall include more? Please review!**


End file.
